John Watson at Hogwarts: Year Five
by KimTomPW
Summary: John Watson's fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise Visits

John Watson at Hogwarts: Year 5

 _KimTomPW_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series._

Chapter 1 Surprise Visits

It had gotten so hot that John and Harriet had not been outside for a week.

"You two should be out playing," their mother said when she walked in the kitchen to find the pair sitting at the table.

"It's too hot," Harriet complained.

John then noticed the paper in his mom's hands.

"Is that the Daily Prophet from today?" he asked.

She nodded sadly and handed it to her son.

"John, this isn't healthy," she said.

"We need to know what's going on," he told her.

"What happened to that Diggory boy was awful," she said.

"He was murdered," John replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"The Prophet's…." their mother began.

"Covering it up," John cut in.

He hated treating his mother like that, but he was trying to make her see the truth. The moment was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" their mother wondered.

She took no caution opening the door. John, however, had his wand at the ready.

"Mr. Lupin," Harriet said.

Remus gave a weak smile. John could tell Lupin was not at his best.

"Hello, Harriet. Clara. John," he said.

"Remus, thank Merlin," John replied. "You believe Harry, don't you?"

"Really, John…" Clara started, but stopped when Remus put his hand up.

"He's right, Clara. You-Know-Who is back," Remus said.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" John asked.

Remus shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's too risky to involve you. I just wanted to come by to make sure you were okay and to tell you to be safe," he said.

"You're up to something," John replied. He could tell just by looking that Remus's appearance was not all due to the full moon. "You're helping fight."

"I can't say anything more. Just don't believe everything you read in the paper," Remus told him.

John glanced down. The headline today read 'The Boy Who Lies?' with a picture of Harry.

xxx

John was walking around Diagon Alley. He could not stand to be in that house anymore. He had to get out and get fresh air. John suddenly stopped when he saw a familiar face.

"Sherlock," he called out.

He was sitting outside the bookshop.

"John," Sherlock said as John sat next to him.

"Didn't expect to see you here," he replied.

"I had to get out," Sherlock told him.

"Yeah, so did I," John said.

Sherlock closed his book and cleared his throat.

"It's been a challenge being at home," he said.

"Looks that way," John replied. He noted that Sherlock looked thinner and paler than usual. "Everything all right?

"It's Mycroft," Sherlock explained.

"That's right. He works at the Ministry," John remembered. "Please tell me he isn't going along with what they're saying."

"Afraid he is," Sherlock said.

"Unbelievable," John replied.

As Sherlock looked down, John decided he was not going to ask any more on the subject.

"He did tell me about Potter's hearing," Sherlock said.

"Oh, yeah. How'd that go?" John asked.

"Well, he's not being expelled," Sherlock said. "It took Dumbledore being there to get it done."

"This is ridiculous. They don't want to believe what's really happening," John replied.

"The Ministry's discrediting Dumbledore and Potter at every opportunity," Sherlock said.

John nodded in agreement.

"The question is who sent dementors to attack Harry," he said.

"I several theories," Sherlock replied.

John smiled. Of course Sherlock would. He then noticed a pin on Sherlock's jacket.

"What's that?" John asked.

Sherlock looked down at the pin.

"Oh, my prefect badge," he said.

John had forgotten a fifth year girl and boy from each House were chosen to become prefects. They were in charge of the younger years.

"Congratulations," John said.

xxx

A few days later, there was a knock at the Watson's home.

"John, you have a visitor," his mother said.

John's eyes grew at the sight of the girl standing in the kitchen.

"Mary," he gasped.

"So this is the girl you keep talking about," Harriet said.

John turned angrily at his sister.

"Shut up, Harriet," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, dear," Clara replied.

Mary smiled.

"You, too," she said.

John could tell something was bothering Mary.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I… might not be going back to Hogwarts," Mary said.

The news hot John like a ton of bricks.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Clara grabbed Harriet's arm and began walking out.

"Harriet, I think we should let them talk in private," she said.

"Mary…" John began to say once they were alone.

"You know I'm a Pureblood," she replied.

"So it happened then? They're starting to recruit?" John asked.

"A pair of death eaters came by last week," Mary told him.

"You're running away?" John asked.

He did not know how he knew this. Sherlock deduction skills must have been rubbing off on him.

"What other choice do I have?" Mary asked.

"Fight," John yelled. "That's what."

"If I say no, they'll kill me," Mary said, her eyes tearing up.

"You don't think they'll go looking for you all once they find out you fled?" John asked.

"Either way. I'm leaning," Mary said.

"Please, don't," John replied.

"Goodbye, John," Mary said, walking out the door.

xxx

John had quickly written to Remus after his visit with Mary. The pair now sat in the living room.

"Remus, thank you for coming," John said.

"Your letter sounded urgent," he replied.

"It's about this girl from school," John said.

"Your girlfriend?" Remus asked.

John looked down and shook his head.

"I'm not sure what she is anymore," he said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

John took a deep breath. He had not gone into detail in case it got into the wrong hands.

"How much do you know about the Morstan family?" he asked.

"Just that they're a…" Remus began before stopping himself. Remus began to realize what John was getting at. "John, what has this girl told you?"

"That death eaters came to ask the family to join," he said.

"And did they?" Remus asked.

"She says she wants to run away," John replied.

"They'll kill them," Remus said.

"I told her that," John replied with a sigh. "But, Remus, I don't know if I even believe her."

He hated admitting that fact.

"Thank you for telling me. We'll look into it," Remus said.

"Whatever you're doing, I want to help," John replied.

Remus gave a small smile.

"Maybe when you come of age," he said.

xxx

It was the night before going back to Hogwarts. John lay on his bed, wondering if he would see Mary the next day on the train. That would mean that she listen to him.

"John, are you packed yet?" his mother asked.

He sat up and looked at his mom as she stood in front of his opened door.

"Just about," John told her.

"Darling, I can only imagine what you're feeling," Clara said.

John looked down as his mother sat at the edge of the bed.

"Mary coming over just made this real. A war is coming," John said.

"I didn't want to believe it at first. I suppose there's no more pretending," Clara replied.

John then felt himself losing control of his emotions. Tears started coming down his face.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," he said.

"John?" his mother asked, covering his hand with hers.

"Harriet and I will be fine," he said. "They won't dare attack the school with Dumbledore there."

"Oh, darling," Clara replied, taking her son in her arms. "I'll be just fine."

"If there's trouble, tell Remus," John told her.

"I will," Clara said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Take Over

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 2 The Take Over

It was now September first. John started to look for Sherlock as soon as he got onto the platform.

"Hey, Sherlock," John called when he saw him.

"John," he said.

"How are you doing?" John asked.

Sherlock looked better, but not much.

"Great," he said.

A familiar looking girl then walked up to them.

"Hello, Holmes," she said.

"Hi, Lovegood," Sherlock said. John remembered her coming up to him in the Great Hall the previous year. Her name was Luna Lovegood. Today, she had butterbeer caps around her neck, her wand tucked behind her ears, and upside down magazine in her hand. John noticed it as The Quibbler. "What?"

He had noticed that John was just staring at him with a big smile on hos face.

"Nothing," John said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I only know Luna because she's in Ravenclaw with me," he said.

"Okay," John replied. They stored their trunks in an empty compartment, but Sherlock did not sit. "What's the matter?"

"I have to meet with the other prefects," Sherlock said.

"Oh, right. You'll be back, though. Right?" John asked.

"It shouldn't be too long," Sherlock said.

With that, Sherlock walked out. He finally returned to the compartment an hour later.

"Who are the other prefects, then?" John asked before Sherlock even sit down.

"Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson for Slytherin, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and Weasley and Granger," Sherlock replied.

"Ron?" John asked, a little shocked. He would have thought Harry would have gotten it for sure. "Good for him."

xxx

John and Sherlock went to their separate House tables once they had entered the Great Hall. It was hard not to notice that Hagrid was missing. John's eyes then spotted who he assumed was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. After the feast was over, John could not get to Sherlock fast enough.

"So this Professor Umbridge is from the Ministry?" John asked.

"You know what that means," Sherlock said.

John shook his head.

"Enlighten me because I can't process anything at the moment," he said.

"It means the Ministry's taking over," Sherlock replied.

This caused John's smile to fade.

"They can't do that," he said.

"They just did," Sherlock replied.

John gave an involuntary shiver.

"This is their way of making sure the truth doesn't come out," he said.

"Indeed," Sherlock replied.

John could not sleep that night. It did not help matters that some of the Gryffindor students need not believe Harry about Voldemort being back.

xxx

John took a deep breath as he sat next to Sherlock for breakfast the next morning.

"I couldn't get out of that common room fast enough this morning," he said.

"What's going on?" Sherlock asked.

"It's like half the class is against Harry," John replied.

"You're surprised about this?" Sherlock asked.

John laughed.

"I just feel awful about it," he said. John then saw Professor McGonagall walking down the Gryffindor table. "I'll be back. McGonagall's passing out schedules." Sherlock just watched as John was handed his schedule. "Defense Against the Dark Arts today. We'll see how this Umbridge is."

John's face then fell.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"I just remembered. We're taking our O.W.L.s this year," John said.

"Yes, and?" Sherlock asked.

"The professors are going to be pilling on the homework," John said.

"N.E.W.T will be harder," Sherlock told him.

John groaned.

"Sherlock! Let me get through this year first," he said.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and got up.

"Right. Well, we better be getting to class," he said.

John glanced down at his schedule once more.

"History of Magic with Binnes first. See you at lunch, then," he said.

xxx

John and Sherlock met back up when it was time for dinner. John had not seen him at lunch.

"Well, how was Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Sherlock asked.

"That woman's horrible. She… she's…" John began to say, but he could not think of a word.

"A toad?" Sherlock offered.

John's eyes lit up.

"Yes," he replied with a loud laugh.

"It's clear the Ministry of Magic wants us to believe whatever they say," Sherlock said.

John sighed and ate a bit of his lunch.

"She's already given Harry detention," he said.

"I'm not surprised," Sherlock replied.

"We'll, in some lighthearted news, Hermione's making hats for the house-elves working in the castle," John said, trying to change the subject.

"She plans on freeing them?" Sherlock asked.

"Apparently she thinks they'd be happier freed," John told him.

He had to give her credit for trying. All though he did not believe she had started the hat making process yet.

"But they want to work here," Sherlock said. "Much better here than…"

"The Malfoys?" John offered.

"I heard Potter freed the house-elf they had," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it wanted to be," John replied.

"You're right," Sherlock said with a slight smile. "Have you seen Mary?"

John shook his head and got up. He did not want to talk about it.

"Anyway, I'm calling it a night," John said.

"Full moon?" Sherlock asked?

"Yeah," John said.

It was the following night, however, that had John up all night. He decided to do a little homework while in bed before calling it a night.

"Oh, hi, John," Harry said.

John looked up to see a bewildered looking Harry. He looked drained and was rubbing his left hand.

"Harry. You all right?" John asked.

"Fine," he said.

"Hey, I just want you to know I believe you," John replied.

Harry looked over at him and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks," he said.

xxx

John then remembered Harry had had detention with Umbridge the previous night. Harry had been rubbing his hand all morning when John finally saw the red lines. It looked like Harry had carved into his hand.

"What the bloody hell did that woman make you do?" John asked.

"It's nothing," Harry said.

"Nothing? Harry, that's wrong. It's… demented. Tell someone," John replied.

Harry shook his head and walked away. John then spotted Ron.

"Hey, Ron. Congratulations on making Keeper," he said.

"Thanks," Ron replied.

"You've seen what Umbridge made Harry do last night?" John asked.

"He doesn't want anyone to know," Ron said.

"Surly it's illegal," John replied.

"Just give him some time. Some people aren't being real supportive of him right now," Ron said.


	3. Chapter 3 Mycroft's Message

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 3 Mycroft's Message

John noticed Sherlock was looking at a piece of parchment one morning. He did not look too enthused about it.

"What is it?" John asked.

"This just came in for me from Mycroft," Sherlock answered, lifting up the paper.

"Is that a good thing?" John asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Sherlock said.

John began to read it.

 _Brother mine,_

 _I'm writing firstly to congratulate you on becoming prefect. It is a great responsibility. As you are aware, we have a ministry official at Hogwarts. I'm sure you won't give a hard time. Things at the school are about to change. The Ministry is losing trust in Dumbledore and how he is running Hogwarts. I'm imploring you, do not do anything rash._

 _Your brother, Mycroft_

John shrugged his shoulders as he handed Sherlock the letter back.

"At least he congratulated you," he said.

"He was sending me a message," Sherlock replied.

"Yeah, I got that. Don't do anything rash," John said, remembering the words.

"He knows I will anyway," Sherlock replied.

He go up and walked away, leaving John confused. What would Sherlock want to do?

xxx

It was some time later when Sherlock found John looking up at the educational decrees. A new one had been added.

"Can you believe this?" John asked when he noticed Sherlock beside him.

"Yes, I can," Sherlock said.

The pair then started walking away.

"What even is a High Inquisitor?" John asked as they turned a corridor.

"She'll be inspecting the professors," Sherlock said.

"They won't put up with this," John replied.

"It sounds like they don't have the choice," Sherlock said. John then stopped walking. "What is it?"

John began to laugh.

"McGonagall," he said.

"What about her?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm going to love seeing her get inspected," John said.

"I think Snape's will be more amusing," Sherlock replied.

John then noticed Sherlock looking at to the distance.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It appears Potter got himself another detention," Sherlock said.

"What? Oh, yeah," John replied.

He would get another for defending Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures.

"If I may be so bold. I'm surprised you haven't received a detention yet from Umbridge," Sherlock said.

John had been surprised as well.

"She's been lucky not to catch me on one of my bad days," he said.

xxx

John woke up a little past midnight on one of nights Harry had detention. He noticed Ron was not in bed, so he decided to go down to the common room. He heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Me? Teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said.

"Yes. Look at what you've done," Ron replied.

John then stepped into view.

"You should do it," he said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just look at him. They had not expected for anyone to be in the common with them.

"John, I didn't know you were there," Harry said.

"You're the only one with real experience fighting the dark arts," he replied.

Hermione turned and gave a stern look at Harry.

"You see? We're not the only ones," she said.

Harry gave an exhausted sigh.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione looked over at each other.

"Yeah, all right," Ron said.

"You really think I can do this?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the three of them yell.

"Right now, I just want to sleep," Harry said.

Tired themselves, Ron, Hermione, and John follow him to their dormitories.

xxx

It was now the first Hogsmead weekend of the school year.

"So, where is this meeting at again?" Sherlock asked.

"The Hog's Head," John said.

He was surprised that Sherlock has even agreed to go with them. He began to understand Mycroft's message a bit better then.

"Won't find anyone important in there," Sherlock said.

"I think that was the point," John replied with a laugh.

John could not help but smile at the amount of people that showed up when they walked into the pub. The meeting started with a shake, but everyone seemed to be in agreement. They needed to learn how to properly defend themselves.

"It's one thing to just read about theories. One must practice them as well. Potter, you have more practice with dealing with the dark arts than any of us. We can learn a thing or two from you," Sherlock told Harry.

John looked over at the friend in shock.

"Um, thank you, Holmes," Harry said.

Sherlock turned to find John still looking at him amazed.

"What?" he asked.

John shook his head. He looked away, but it was hard for him to not smile at what he had just heard.

"Nothing. It was just nice what you told Harry," he said.

With that, they both signed their names to join.

xxx

John looked in shock at the new educational decree. This was unheard of.

"This isn't good," he said as Sherlock walked up to him.

"Someone told Professor Umbridge," Sherlock replied.

Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four banned any type of clubs.

"She's banning everything," John said.

"Perhaps not everything," Sherlock replied.

Then something came to John's mind.

"Oh, no," he said.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Quidditch," John said.

Sherlock hit his head with his hand.

"You would worry about that," he said.

"She can't possibly think about getting rid of it," John replied, still panicking.

"I think you're missing a more important matter hear," Sherlock said.

John took a deep breath.

"Right," he said. "Who told Umbridge about our meeting?"

"That's indeed the question," Sherlock replied.

The pair then walked away.

"By the way, I'm not the only one thinking about Quidditch," John said.

"You really are," Sherlock replied.

They both laugh.

"Also, I was wondering. Is it only you and Mycroft? No other brothers or sisters?" John asked.

"No. Why?" Sherlock wondered.

"Don't know," John said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Just imagining a female version of you roaming around Hogwarts."

Sherlock gives him a joking nudge.


	4. Chapter 4 The Army

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 4 The Army

Sure enough, Quidditch was not suspended. Not yet, anyway.

"This is wrong," John said as he and Neville were walking down a corridor.

"Yeah," Neville replied.

John got the feeling Neville was not really paying attention. The reason they were out walking around was to find somewhere to practice.

"Where can we practice without being found out?" John asked. A door suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Neville."

"I'm thinking," he said.

He had his eyes closed, and was pacing back and forth.

"That door wasn't there before," John said. Neville then opened his eyes and stared with an opened mouth. John then remembered what this door was to. "The Room of Requirement." He had remembered Sherlock mentioned it one time in passing. The room was on the seventh floor by the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Walk past it three times like Neville need with a request, and it would appear. "We have to tell the others."

"I'll stay here." Neville replied. "You get the others"

"What?" John asked.

"I don't want it to disappear," Neville said.

"If you say so," John replied, giving a small smile.

John found Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They soon were back to inspect the room.

"I've heard of this place," Hermione said.

"So, will this work?" Ron asked.

"It's perfect," Harry said.

xxx

The first thing Harry taught everyone to do was the Disarming Charm.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," John yelled.

His eyes grew in shock as Sherlock's wand flew out of his hand.

"Good work, John," Sherlock said.

The group started calling themselves Dumbledore's Army. D.A. for short. Hermione had given everyone fake Galleons as a way of communicating when they were having meetings.

"It's really quite brilliant," Sherlock, looking over the Galleon in his hand.

"Yeah," John said, not sounding at all interested.

"Something's bothering you," Sherlock replied.

"It's Mary," John told him.

"Yes, I was wondering when you would finally mention her," Sherlock said after he had tried bringing up her name at the beginning of term.

"I've been thinking about her lately even though I'm trying not to. Especially since starting the D.A.," John replied.

Sherlock took the note that no Slytherins were in the group.

"I can see why," he said.

"I really thought she was different from the other Slytherins," John replied with a sigh.

"You'll get over her," Sherlock told him.

John gave a small laugh. He was sure that was Sherlock's way of cheering him up.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, at least I have something to look forward to," John said.

"If you say…" Sherlock began, but it was too late.

"The first Quidditch match," John expelled loudly.

John had a huge smile on his face as if Mary had never been mentioned.

xxx

The Quidditch match did not go as planned.

"Banned?" John asked in shocked.

He had waited in the common room to see what Umbridge was going to do about the match.

"Forever," Harry said.

He, Fred, and George were no longer able to play.

"That toad," Ron muttered.

"Umbridge had Fudge make a new Educational Decree," Hermione said.

Fred and George were now in a corner, no doubt planning their revenge.

"She is getting out of hand," John said.

He sigh and sat at the nearest chair.

"I sometimes think this is all some horrible dream," Harry said.

"You and me both," Ron replied.

Hermione then started to smile.

"How can you be smiling about this?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't smiling about the ban," Hermione apologized.

"Then how can you possibly be happy right now?" Ron asked.

"Because, Hagrid's back," Hermione said.

"For now anyway," Harry replied gloomily.

"Don't think that why," Hermione said.

Harry just laughed sarcastically and Ron snorted.

"Oh, come on. You know Umbridge is going to do everything to kick him out," Ron said.

"We have to go see him," Harry replied.

John then noted the silence.

"Well, obviously it's too late to go now," Hermione said, as if she was trying to make everyone in the common room aware of this.

However, John could have sworn he heard Harry and Ron sneak out later that night.

xxx

John sat by Sherlock for lunch the next day.

"Did you know about Thestrals?" John asked.

"I've heard of them, but I've have seen one," Sherlock said.

"Well, they can only be seen by those who have seen death," John replied.

Sherlock looked at him, but did not reply to John's comment.

"Did Potter see them?" he asked.

John have a curious look.

"As a matter of fact, he did," he said.

"That should be proof he saw Diggory murdered," Sherlock replied.

John nodded, but he had a comeback to that.

"Everyone's saying it's because he saw his parents killed," he said.

"Wrong," Sherlock yelled. John looked around and they waited for people to stop staring at them. "He would've seen them pushing the carriages at the beginning of term second year."

"Third year, because…" John began to say before Sherlock cut him off.

"It doesn't matter! The point is that he only saw them this year," Sherlock said.

"Anyway, Umbridge came to inspect Hagrid," John replied.

Sherlock sighed and pushed his food away.

"He'll be in the same boat as Trelawney," he said.

"I'm afraid you're right. Neville was able to see them. Anyone in you year?" John asked.

"Luna," Sherlock said.

xxx

With December here and everyone leaving for the holidays, the D.A. stopped meeting. Since Harry, Fred, and George were off the Quidditch team, they needed to be replaced.

"Guess who our new Seeker?" John asked as he ran up to Sherlock.

"No," Sherlock said.

John frowned.

"Oh, come on," he said.

"If I had to guess… the Weasley girl," Sherlock replied.

John crossed his arms.

"You're no fun. You have any plans for Christmas?" he asked.

"No," Sherlock said.

"Same, just stay home. I think more students are going home than ever this time," John replied.

"I can't imagine why," Sherlock said sarcastically.

John laughed at this.

"I'm actually happy to be leaving for a while," he said.

That night, John would be wakened by a very ill Harry and would not see him or any of the other Weasley's until coming back from break.


	5. Chapter 5 New Headmaster

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 5 New Headmaster

When John and Sherlock got back to Hogwarts, Sherlock told John what Mycroft had said during the break.

"Attacked?" John asked.

"Mr. Weasley just got out of St. Mungo's," Sherlock told him.

John started to put the pieces together.

"So that's why they left early," he said.

"That doesn't explain Potter," Sherlock replied.

John them remembered how Harry had gotten sick. But Sherlock was right. That did not explain why Harry went the Weasley's as well.

"Sherlock, I think Harry had a vision of it," John said suddenly as a thought ran through his mind. "The night they left, Harry was in an awful state."

"Finally something interesting," Sherlock replied.

John was surprised to see a smile form on Sherlock.

"By the way, no D.A. tonight. Harry said he has Remedial Potions," he said.

Sherlock thought this over.

"That's obviously a cover," he said as he waved his hand like he was trying to shoo way something. "Why would Professor Snape be teaching extra lessons? Especially to Potter."

"Yes, I found that strange as well," John replied, knowing how Snape treated Harry in his class. "Something definitely happened during the holidays."

"Now the question is what Snape wants with Harry," Sherlock said.

xxx

Without meaning to, John found out Harry was taking Occlumency lessons.

"Snape's teaching him to close his mind," Sherlock said as they ate breakfast.

"You think it has anything to do with why Harry was sick?" John asked.

"I'm almost sure it does," Sherlock said.

John looked down at the Daily Prophet.

"There's been a breakout at Azkaban," John said.

"Yes, I feared there would be," Sherlock replied.

There was a moment of silence as John continued to read.

"They're saying it was Black," John said.

"They would," Sherlock replied, not sounding at all surprised.

"The Ministry needs to open their eyes," John said.

"Did you see the notice boards as well?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded. There was now another Educational Decree.

"She's doing everything in her power to keep up in the dark," John said.

"That's why we must stay vigilant," Sherlock replied.

John took a deep breath.

"Anyway, are you going to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

Sherlock shook his head.

"No, are you?" he asked.

John replied with the same gesture.

"Too much work," he said.

The pair got up and left the Great Hall.

"See you later, then," Sherlock said.

"Later," John replied.

xxx

John ran up to Sherlock one day during lunch with a magazine in his hand.

"The Quibbler just came in," he said.

"Yes, Luna will not stop talking about it," Sherlock replied.

John huffed and sat down. He should have known. Her father owned the magazine.

"This is good. Harry got the chance to tell his side," John said.

"At what cost, though?" Sherlock asked.

John looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The moment Umbridge finds out, she'll ban it," Sherlock said.

"So what?" John asked, giving a laugh. "That'll just make everyone want to read it more."

"I suppose," Sherlock said.

John left Sherlock when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Great interview, Harry," he said.

"Thanks," he replied.

Ron eyed the magazine John was holding.

"Just don't let Umbridge see you with that," he said, putting at it.

"Why not?" John asked.

Ron pointed to the board.

"Another one," Harry said.

"Educational Decree number 27 now," Hermione replied.

"When is she going to realize what's really going on?" John asked.

"Apparently until Voldemort shows himself," Harry said.

"By then it might be too late," John replied.

"You may be right," Harry admitted, sounding defeated as they walked away from the hall of decrees.

xxx

John caught up with Sherlock after class.

"Well, it finally happened. Trelawney was sacked," he said.

John did not know how to take it. He had not taken her class.

"It was going to happen sooner or later," Sherlock said. At least Dumbledore is letting her stay in the castle. And the look on Umbridge's face when he introduced the new teacher had been priceless. The new Divination professor was now a Centaur. "Come on, we still have much studying to do before our O.W.L.s."

"Did you have to remind me?" John asked as he gave a groan. John was excited as they went to their D.A. meeting after studying in the library. "This is about the only thing I look forward to."

Harry was teaching them how to produce a Patronus.

"You have to think of something happy," Harry said as he walked around the room.

"Expecto Patronum," John yelled. A silvery form exited his wand in the shape of a wolf. Sherlock's was an owl. "Amazing."

xxx

It had happened so fast. John did not know how he and Sherlock got out. Somehow, Umbridge had found out about the Room of Requirement. They both ran to their dormitories before they were caught.

"This is terrible," John said.

He stood with Ron and Hermione in the common room. Harry then walked in.

"Harry," Hermione gasped.

He looked like he was not fully present.

"He's gone," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore. He had to escape before the Ministry could take him," Harry said.

There was a moment of silence as they processed what Harry had just said.

"But way do they want him?" John asked.

"Dumbledore's army," Harry explained. "He covered for us saying the group was his idea."

Hermione turned around, not wanting to see her tears.

"This can't be happening," he said.

"I should've never agreed to this," Harry replied.

Hermione turned back around.

"Harry, you mustn't blame yourself," she said.

"Hermione and I put you up to it," Ron replied.

And then a horrible realization hit John.

"You know what this means, don't you?" John asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads.

"No," the three said.

Sure enough, John was proven right the following day. Umbridge was appointed the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6 Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 6 Left Behind

Fred and George decided they had had enough with school. Even Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were not stopping the pair.

"Have you had your meeting yet with your Head of House?" John asked Sherlock.

Every fifth year was meeting with their Head of House to discuss what they wanted to do after leaving Hogwarts.

"Not yet," Sherlock told him.

"You would do well with something to do with investigating," John replied. Sherlock looked at him curiously. "Oh, come on. You figured out that I was… you know."

"Correction. I found Lupin out. Not you," Sherlock told him.

"Oh," John replied, feeling a bit stupid.

"What are your plans?" Sherlock asked.

"Auror," John said proudly. They then came upon a group of students. "What's going on?"

It was Fred and George. It was biggest prank yet. A swamp in one of the corridors. They then called their brooms and flew away.

"Give her hell for us, Peeves," Fred yelled.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"They actually did it," John said. John caught eyes with Harry and smiled. "This will certainly go down in history."

"I dare say it will," Harry replied with a laugh.

The teachers did not even bother to get rid of the swamp the twins had created.

xxx

John was left in awe when Gryffindor won the last Quidditch match against Slytherin. The common room rang with the chorus of "Weasley is Our King". The excitement soon faded as O.W.L.s approached.

"Charms wasn't so hard," Sherlock said once the exam was finished.

"No, it wasn't," John agreed. "Transfiguration is tomorrow." Sherlock nodded. "Well, at least after that we have a break."

"Not me," Sherlock told him as he shook his head. "I have Ancient Runes."

"Yes, Hermione does, too," John said.

Potions was the following week, followed by Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy, which was eventful during the evening part of the exam. They saw Hagrid attempting to be arrested and Professor McGonagall being Stunned.

"That evil woman," Hermione had spat out in the common room after returning from the Astronomy exam.

With all the talk going on, John was glad their final exam, History of Magic, was not until the following afternoon.

xxx

It was during the History of Magic exam that John knew something was wrong. Harry had fallen from his seat, apparently falling asleep, but he knew better. Something was happening.

"Harry's acting like a mad man right now," John said as he saw Ginny and Luna in the corridor.

They then heard voices from a classroom.

"That's him," Ginny said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the three of them when they walked in.

"Ginny, Luna, John, what are doing?" Harry said.

"Heard you, didn't we?" Luna asked.

Harry looked down as Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"What are you planning?" John asked.

Harry slowly looked back up.

"Harry, you can't just go to the Department of Mysteries," Hermione said.

"Watch me," he replied.

"We need proof," Ron told him.

"What more proof do you need?" Harry asked, getting angry again. "I saw Voldemort with Sirius."

"Come on," Ginny said, urging them to leave the room before anyone else found them.

"John, wait," Harry replied. The pair stopped as everyone else went on. "Maybe you can help."

"How can I help?" he asked.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Is there a way for you to talk to Lupin?" he asked.

"How would I…" John began to ask.

He did not know how to reply. Harry almost laughed.

"It's all right," he said. "I know."

"You do?" John asked.

John began to wonder if they were talking about the same thing.

"It's a long story. Let's just say Lupin and I go back," Harry said. "I know a Werewolf bite when I see one."

xxx

That was the last time he saw Harry and the others that night. Neville had gone missing, too. John went down to the Great Hall for breakfast within seeing any of them.

"Well, it looks like Potter and his friends had quite a night," Sherlock said.

John looked at the paper in Sherlock's hand. The Minister had admitted of the reappearance of Voldemort.

"They did it," John replied excitedly.

The Prophet had finally acknowledged Voldemort was back, which meant they had to admit they were wrong in doubting Harry and Dumbledore. That also meant that Dumbledore would be able to return.

"One of the people sent to Azkaban was Malfoy's father," Sherlock said.

"No surprise there," John replied.

"They'll escape though now that the dementers have turned," Sherlock said.

John frowned as he handed Sherlock back the paper.

"Right," he said. It seemed like everyone started talking to Harry again like nothing ever happened. "They're acting as if they didn't treat him like shit the entire year."

"At least the ones that weren't in the D.A. with us," Sherlock replied.

xxx

They were now on the Hogwarts's Express on the way home.

"They got the wrong end of the wand," John said as three figures ran past them on the train.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looked like giant slugs.

"Your work, Macmillan?" Sherlock asked, eyeing the boy with a couple of girls.

Ernie nodded and pointed to his friends.

"With a little help," he said.

"Nice," John replied.

"That'll teach them not to mess with Harry and the D.A.," Hannah Abbott said.

John spotted a familiar face as he walked through King's Cross.

"Well, look who it is," Sherlock said.

"Lupin," John replied. The pair caught eyes. Lupin gave John a sad smile. Lupin walked to John as Sherlock left. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Remus said.

"I'm sorry about Sirius," John replied.

Remus gave a small nod.

"It was the way he wanted to go I'd suppose. Fighting," he said.

"Still," John replied.

"Things are going to be changing," Remus said.

John then remembered what Harry had told him.

"Right. Listen. I don't know how, but Harry knows about me," he said.

"You can trust him," Remus replied.

John nodded.

"I know I can," he said.

AN: Year 6 is next.


End file.
